The present invention relates to gas turbine engines. In particular, the invention relates to a tool for assisting in coupling and decoupling rotor disks of gas turbine engines.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section and a turbine section. The turbine section is coupled for rotation with the compressor section. Both sections may include one or more stages of rotors that can be axially held together by coupling elements such as sleeves, bolts or other types of fasteners. However, if the coupling element(s) comes loose, one or more of the rotors may be free to move axially, resulting in an over speed condition.